


Snowglobe

by Punk_Slime



Category: True Romance (1993)
Genre: NB reader - Freeform, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, gender ambiguous reader, i don't really want to call it daddy kink but you call him daddy once, i'm trans masc thats how i read it yadda yadda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Slime/pseuds/Punk_Slime
Summary: That hotel scene in True Romance has been haunting me since I first watched it so now it's your problem too.
Relationships: Virgil (True Romance)/Reader, Virgil (True Romance)/You
Kudos: 2





	Snowglobe

**Author's Note:**

> That hotel scene in True Romance has been haunting me since I first watched it so now it's your problem too.

Virgil’s palm could cover your entire face, easily. He took to holding your chin instead, forcing you to stare up at him. His pupils were totally blown, you could only imagine what you looked like at this point. The pressure of his knee against your crotch made you shudder. 

You were soaked, it covered your inner thighs and likely the fabric of his pants. His thumb ran over your bottom lip, then pulled at it gently.

“Open.”

You quirk your eyebrows, his command didn’t quite register with your already racing mind. 

“I said open your fuckin’ mouth,” he reiterated, thumb pushing between your lips.

You don’t hesitate this time, your tongue tracing down the digit. He leans in closer, your heart is beating so hard and so fast you’re certain he can hear it. For good measure, he grinds his knee against your cunt and you can’t help but moan in response. 

Holding your mouth wide open, he spits. It takes you off guard, but before you can object his lips crash into yours. His kiss is desperate and sloppy, your teeth clash together more than once. It’s overwhelming. He is overwhelming. His touch, his scent. His weight pinning you to the bed. His tongue threatening to slip down your throat. 

When he pulls back, you suck in the air and remember where you are. Your eyes are half-shut, chest heaving against his. 

“Do it again,” is all you can manage to get out, and he is more than happy to oblige. 

His smirk is short lived, he’s prying your mouth open again, haphazardly shoving his fingers inside. You can feel your pussy twitch in anticipation, and again when he finally spits into your mouth. 

He’s on you again instantly, just as reckless as the last time. At some point he’d grabbed a fistful of your hair, and you hadn’t noticed til the sudden burning in your scalp as he yanked it, breaking the kiss. 

“Tell me what you want.”

You have every intention of responding, but you can’t, as if he’d sucked the breath right out of you. You can feel his free hand sliding down your side, before settling on your stomach, his fingertips just above your waistband. 

Fucking tease. 

Obviously he knew exactly what you wanted. Making you say it was half the fun though. To say it didn’t do anything for you would be a lie anyway.

“Tell me, baby. Tell me what you want or I’m gonna stop.”

You don’t even think about it first, you just grasp for his tank top desperately and whimper. 

“Please…”

“Please what, sweetheart?”

“P...please…. touch me…”

His fingers hook under the elastic band but stop there. 

“You want me to finger your pretty little pussy?”

The heat in your groin shoots straight up to your face, you can tell he sees the red rising in your cheeks. He chuckles and it’s a low rumble in his chest, which in turn you can feel in yours. 

You try to look away, but he pulls you by the hair again until you’re looking directly into his eyes. 

“Say it.”

“Please fingerfuck me, daddy,” you whine.

You don’t mean for it to be a whine. The desperation is more embarrassing than the plea itself. Luckily, he doesn’t let you dwell on it too long. In no time he’s rubbing circles on your clit, occasionally dipping his middle and ring fingers down to your entrance just to make them slick. 

Your hips jump every so often, his fingers just happen to find the right spot, but it’s not something you can pinpoint. Before you get too close, he pulls his hand away, gives you a moment, and holds his fingers out in front of your mouth. 

He doesn’t have to tell you, you happily lick them clean. There’s a low hum in his throat, it makes you wonder if you could get off to his voice alone. It’s fleeting, as his fingers slide inside of you just as your mind starts to wander. 

“Fuck,” you whisper, digging your nails into his back. 

His fingers are just so fucking thick, even with as slow as he’s moving, you can feel yourself teetering on the edge. 

“Stick out your tongue, baby.”

Finally he lets go of your hair, and he sticks his pointer and middle finger into either corner of your mouth, opening it just a little wider. He starts pumping into your cunt at a relentless pace, the heel of his palm pressed against your clit. Your cries and moans are interrupted when he spits into your mouth, but this time he barely has time to suck on your bottom lip before your hips jerk up off the bed against him. 

Everything goes white for a second, and you’re trembling, still twitching around his fingers. He’s kind enough to stop moving them, but every movement that would have otherwise been totally unnoticed sends shockwaves through your overstimulated clit.

As carefully as he can manage, he lets his fingers slip out of you and he makes a show out of sucking his fingers clean. You don’t need to be told this time, you stick your tongue out and he does the same, letting this mix of his saliva and your cum drool into your mouth.

When he kisses you, it’s still just as deep, but considerably slower. A lot more tender and careful. He cradles the back of your head as you bury your face into his chest. 

“Take a breather, sugar. You did good.”

It doesn’t really register. 

“Once you catch your breath, I’m gonna fuck you unconscious.”


End file.
